Knuckles the Echidna: The Story
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: From the creator of Xion Adventure DX and Xion Adventure 2 comes the story about a red echidna. About how he guard the Master Emerald and why it's important to him. Sonic is created by Sega and Sonic Team.
1. Chapter 1

**A voice spoke, "So what was this promise you made? About the master emerald Knuckles." It was Sonic. The other voice, Knuckles spoke, "It was made before I even met you and Tails. And I still kept it to this day."**

 **Angel Island: Past**

A red young echidna was there playing with the other echidnas. Until he heard a call. "Knuckles come here at once." The young echidna named, Knuckles, went to an adult male echidna. He spoke, "Yes father." His father spoke to him firmly. "You see Knuckles I have something to show you." His son nodded and follow him to see a humongous sized green gem. "Woah! What is this father?! It looks like a gem." "It's called the Master Emerald. It whats control the chaos emeralds. Passed down to our family. Generation to generation. It's our duty to guard it. After I die it will be yours to guard."

Knuckles was interested, but then felt uneasy about this. He said, "But father what if I'm not ready? What if I'm not strong enough to guard it?" His father chuckled and sat next to him. "Don't worry son. You are ready for this. I believe you." His son became happy then a guard rushed in. "Sir! He's here!" "Damn it. Why now? Look son I want you to stay here." He says as he left. Knuckles stayed with the master emerald and was worried about if his mother and father is ok. Until he heard explosions in the island. The whole island was gonna explode. He rushed through it until he see the echidnas getting caged in them. He even saw his parents. When Knuckles tried going to them it was too late. And he never saw them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic said, "Sorry that happened to you." "It's fine. Not your fault. But that's not all. That bat girl is also involves in this." Sonic was suprised and looked at him. "Rouge?! What does she have to do with this?" Knuckles explained, "Lets just head to before the whole chaos incident. When I was alone guarding the master emerald."**

Knuckles started guarding the master emerald. Ever since his island also teleported with him and his friends. But he felt someone approaching. He turned to it and saw a female bat. "Better get away or I'll make you." The bat girl laughed and said, "Why should I? Nice emerald you got there." Knuckles ignored the comment and keep glaring. "Mind if I hold it on for you?" "Don't you dare touch it. This is mine not yours." The bat girl rolled her eyes and flew closer to him. "If you give me that emerald maybe we can have some fun~," she said as she bends over showing him her cleavage and Knuckles shook his head no. "You're no fun." She flies away and Knuckles chuckled until he felt something glowing.

It was coming from the Master Emerald. Knuckles looked at it and it showed an image of his father. "F-Father?!" He looks closely until his father started speaking. "Knuckles. Its me Aced. Your father. I need you here. Me and your mother need you. We need your help. It will be good to see you son. And bring the master emerald with you." He then thought about this and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**"For the past few days I have been training and preparing to find my father again. It was going great...until HE showed up." Sonic was confused. "Who showed up?"**

In Mystic Jungle a human man was running from a couple of mysterious people in masks. He accidentally tripped and was in fear. "Pl-please don't-AGH!" One of them stabbed the man to death as a echidna with green fur walked to them. "Found anything yet?" They shook their heads. "No sir. Nothing to spot." The echidna growled and threw one of the men in the mysterious mask. "Hurry up and get to work. We have no time. It has to be here." Someone came to him. "Sir, our sources say he has returned." The echidna glared. "That little brat? Aced picked him to protect the master emerald. But not me. Thinks it's so damn funny." His right hand man nodded at him understanding him. "So what should we do then? Shall we try to kill him?" The echidna shook his head. "Not yet. Send troops in to distract him. I want to kill Knuckles in front of Aced. Teach him a lesson for what he did."

 **Insulam de Caelum (Island of Sky)**

Knuckles traveled far from Mobius and was already exhausted. Then he notice Rouge followed him. She dropped down to see him. "Hello Knucky." Knuckles growled and was upset. "Why are you here? This isn't a happy vacation." Rouge rolled her eyes and look at him. "You know it would be dangerous to go alone right? So why not come." She winks seductively. "Grrr. Fine. But you can't steal. These artifacts belong to my family. I'm going to help them." "Fine sheesh can't take a joke." Knuckles moved on with Rouge following him. He then stopped knowing something is wrong. Rouge asked, "What's wrong?" Knuckles grabbed Rouge and jumped as bullets almost shot at them. He put her down and notice that the mysterious people in masks was shooting at them. Rouge asked, "Who are they? Friends?" Knuckles glared at the people shooting them. "Yeah. Can't wait to meet them." Knuckles dropped down and start fighting them. Rouge watch and wondered if he needs help. She then decide to help him. After they defeat them he tried to question them but they spoke in another language. He sighed and kept looking.


End file.
